Cleansing oil
by twinklezs 2.0
Summary: Plays out after the first avengers movie. Tony stark has a little fun in the shower, oh yeah. Please point out errors and crap so that I can fix it. Enjoy!


Cleansing oil

He's feet gently touched the floor, leaving sweaty sock-marks after him. Jarvis voice made him a friendly welcome-home greeting, even though he'd be with him the hole time in the iron man suit. He's body was tired and sweaty, he's hands shaking after a massive panic attack during the flight. Still this long after the New York trauma he'd have panic attacks and the fact that he was only getting three hours of sleep every week didn't exactly improve his condition.

"Jarvis would you be a deer and make me a cup of coffee?" He said, simultaneously sitting down in the letter couch. "Not sleeping tonight, sir?" Jarvis voice sounded judgmental even though he was a computer and couldn't be judgmental. "No" was all that crossed over Tony's lips. "Sir, I highly recommend you seek medical attention for your sleeping problems. It is not healthy to sleep this little a week. And with misses Pepper away for the month you haven't really slept at all this past week." Jarvis seemed to notice his angry expression and quickly added an, "I am only trying to help, sir."

Tony knew Jarvis was only trying too help. But the fact that he didn't care made him not giving a shit about what Jarvis said or did. He took the steaming cup and blew carefully at it before taking a sip.

When the cup was empty he placed it on the coffee table in front of him, before standing up. He only managed one step before the room started spinning. The nausea hit him like a truck and he turned around, puking up the only thing he'd eaten that day (that cup of coffee) before falling into the steel arms of an activated iron man suit. Tony felt everything go black and behind closed eyelids, New York flashbacks where playing.

"Sir! Sir! Are you okay?" As Tony tried opening his eyelids he felt the iron man suit carrying him to the bedroom. "Should I call anyone sir?" Jarvis asked but instead of answering him, he just turned his head and puked on the floor. "No" he said before he started puking blood.

The iron man suit held a trashcan in front of him as he emptied his guts into it. And by guts he meant the cups of coffee he'd had for breakfast, lunch and dinner. When he finally stopped the suit dragged him and throwed him onto the bed. He watched the stars in the sky as he lied on his side towards the window. "Jarvis leave me and don't come, watch or listen to me unless i call" he said as he felt the darkness roll over him.

#

He was woken up by a terrible nightmare. Horrified he sat up in the bed, the cover to the bed tangled in his sweaty legs. After untangling the mess of sticky legs and bedcover he swung his legs over the bedside and berated loudly. His heartbeat was still way to fast and as he looked out the window trying to calm himself down.

When it didn't work he sighed, now clear awake and kept looking at all the stars in the sky. He looked over at his bedside table at the built in IPad. He opened it up and sent a message to Jarvis that he was awake but that he did not call him or that he wanted to be bothered. Jarvis replied that he had slept for exactly ten minuets. He took a deep breath while putting on some sweet tunes.

He walked across the floor massaging his neck with his left hand as he went into the bathroom. He looked at the image looking back at him for a second before covering the mirror with a drape. His image of himself was attached to his mind. The dark hair, broad shoulders, muscular arms, the tanned skin, the dark circles under his eyes and the thing keeping him alive in his heart constantly flashing.

He carefully removed his clothes from his still sticky, warm body. He'd slept in the sweat soaked clothes from his flight and they all smelled of puke. He threw them into the hamper as he got into the shower. His fingers gently grazed the built in computer on the wall. He turned it on so that it would rain from the ceiling. Carefully he turned up the heat and lowered the water pressure just a tad.

The water slowly worked it's way into his tens muscles and he started to rub shampoo into his dirty hair. His fingers started working on the hair at the back of his neck slowly rubbing sensual circles over his shoulders.

#

As he'd exchange the shampoo bottle for a bottle of cleansing oil he felt the last of the foam sliding of his leg. The trickling feeling in his leg sends a shiver up his spine as he take some of the liquid oil in his hand.

Gently he starts rubbing his hands slowly together getting the oil all over his hands. He starts by rubbing his right palm on his left arm getting all the dirt of and replacing it with the oil instead. The water turns slightly brown on it's way down and he smiles at the tingling feeling the oil makes him feel. He does the other arm as well, feeling cleaner already as he moving down to his legs with some more oil. When it's only his back, abdomen, chest and lower regions left he takes some new oil in his hands.

Rubbing his hands around his shoulders and down to his tens muscles around his shoulder-blades he starts to relax a little bit. Moving down further to his lower back he gives a sigh of delight as he breath heavily and feel his body relax more.

Carefully he moves his hands around the machine in his heart taking special care of his nipples. He flicks them, then rubs them gently and the pain-pleasured feeling makes him shiver. His nipples are hard now as he flicks over each them again with his thumb and rubs a little more oil onto them. Sensual circles are moving down his abdomen gently grazing over his ribs and around his bellybutton.

His fingers follows the trail of dark hair from his navel to his lower regions. He starts to caressing his inner thighs, moving sensual fingers closer to his now twitching cock. He gently starts playing with his balls, first barley touching them just ghostly grazing over the silk-skin thats there and soon enough he is rolling them in his right hand. The left one is back as his hard nipples and he plays with them some more.

His hand are circling around his hard dick careful not to touch as he slowly starts to wiggle his hips on the wormed up, built in bench he's sitting on. He grabs the tiny bottle of lube and squeezes a decant amount into his hand.

He scrapes a fingernail along the pulsing vain on the underside of his dick lolling his head back. A tiny moan slips out of him as he nudges against the sweet hole, his whole body aching fore his dick to get some action. He pulls back the for-skin gathering the drop of precom on his finger before smearing it over the tip.

At the same time he presses in a finger in his ashole. He smiles in delight at the moans slipping from his lips. He hasn't felt this good in a long time he thinks adding a second finger to the first one. He is franticly trying to find that spot inside of him, his fingers twisting and pumping and whit a flick of his wrist he knows he has found it. The awesome feeling thats filling him up almost makes him come wright there.

His fingers are pumping in harder now, his hips with a mind of there own, thrust to meet them every time. Making them go deeper, harder, that push on that spot, the ecstasy flowing threw him each time his fingers touches that spot inside him. It's making him losing his mind, his hips keeps rocking forward, forcing his fingers to go deeper. The sensation of it, he can't get enough.

With a sharp inhale he realizes that he can't just keep stroking the velvet skin on his dick. It's just not enough. So his hand starts dragging up and down, thumb grazing over his tip before each downward drag.

His whole body is shaking now, a hot trembling mess, just waiting to be released. He pauses for a second to change possession. Loses the fingers, he's had enough of them anyway, and turns so that one hand is on the wall, one leg up on the built in bench and the other leg on the floor. His other hand keeps tugging and stroking his dick. Gently at first, sense he switched possession, but the rock hard leaking thing in his hand is begging for more and who is he to say no?

He let' go of the wall and starts flicking and rubbing his nipples. The sensation makes his head loll as he moans. His hips are thrusting into his tight grip and he feels his balls tighten up as he's working his way towards realize.

Suddenly it's all going way too fast. He has to grip the wall, afraid to fall over, as his fisted hand is pumping furiously on his dick. His hips keeps thrusting into the heat of his palm. And with a growl it all comes out of him.

The long spurts of come is shouting out, all over his hand and in the air. His vision goes black as he is spilling out and his shaky legs are struggling to keep him up. As he is riding out the aftershocks he feels the tired wave coming at him. Suddenly unable to hold himself up he lies down on the bench. His fist is still pumping at his tired dick and the water is cleaning him, head to toe.

All he wants to do is to fall asleep and not be waken up by a nightmare. But every time he closes his eyes, terrible images are there. So instead he just rolls over to his side pushes some buttons on the wall so that he can hear and see the late night traffic, but they can't see or hear him. He just lays there letting the shower water washes him clean as he watches the stars in the dark sky.


End file.
